creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Droga do zbawienia zaczyna się dziś, właśnie teraz
thumb|400pxBieszczady 2001r. Cała klasa była podekscytowana wycieczką w Bieszczady. Chociaż byliśmy w przedostatniej klasie męskiego technikum i większość z nas miała już 19 lat, to nie w głowie było nam dorosłe i odpowiedzialne życie. Prawie cała klasa myślała tylko o tym żeby się wyszumieć: alkohol, niekiedy mocniejsze używki. Jechała też z nami trzecia klasa liceum, a tam w większości były dziewczyny. Może część z Was wie jak to jest uczyć się w męskiej klasie, w szkole mieć kontakt z płcią przeciwną tylko na przerwach i ewentualnie na dyskotekach organizowanych na salach gimnastycznych. Dlatego cieszyliśmy się jak dzieci, które rzadko jadły słodycze, a teraz dostały wielką tabliczkę czekolady. Każdy myślał tylko o flirtach i o ewentualnych miłosnych przygodach a nawet miłościach życia. Wiadomo, że w każdej społeczności, są podziały. Moja klasa nie była wyjątkiem. Była klasowa elita, szkolne gwiazdy, czyli chłopaki z bogatych rodzin o ciętych językach, sportowcy którzy głównie trenowali na siłce, wszyscy mieli już prawka i dojeżdżali do szkoły samochodem. Ta grupa najbardziej imponowała dziewczynom. Byli też tzw. średniacy, ot zwykli chłopcy, nie ubierali się tak bogato jak elita, na wakacje nie wyjeżdżali na Ibizę, ale mieli własne zdanie i nie dali sobie w kasze dmuchać. I na końcu, jak to się dzieje w każdej małej grupie, muszą być popychadła, ludzie cisi i nieśmiali, niemający siły i odwagi przeciwstawić się nękaniu psychicznym i fizycznym. Na szczęście w czwartej klasie byliśmy już dość zgrani, największe kozaki i brutale już dawno wylecieli ze szkoły i podziały nieco się zatarły. W czwartej klasie, gdy jakiś uczeń z innej klasy zaczepiał lub znęcał się nad jednym z najniższych w naszej hierarchii, szybko nauczył się, że nie należy tego robić. Nie mi to oceniać, ale wydaje mi się że należałem do średniaków. Może dlatego że jestem znacznej postury. W rozmowach gdzie miałem inne zdanie niż elita najcięższe obelgi z ich strony nie robiły na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia, a gdy jakiś gorąco głowy nie wyrabiał i chciał użyć argumentu siłowego, dochodziło do bójek, po których kilka razy lądowałem u szkolnej pielęgniarki a potem u dyrektora. Była jeszcze jedna cecha, którą wyróżniałem się z klasy: moja wiara. Wierzę w Boga całym sercem, nie wstydzę się mówić o nim głośno. Gdy ktoś bezpodstawnie Go obrażał przeciwstawiałem się temu. Myślę, że to właśnie moja postawa obronna wobec wiary, połączona z tężyzną fizyczną budziła szacunek w moich kolegach. Nie byłem też bez wad i grzechów lekkich oraz ciężkich, do których należało między innymi to, że nie stroniłem od alkoholu na imprezach. Zdarzyło mi się już wtedy zaliczyć kilka upojeń, w trakcie których gadałem i robiłem różne bzdury. Jazda autokarem upływała nam szybko i wesoło. Nie brakowało momentów, kiedy cały pojazd wybuchał śmiechem. Chłopaki próbowali podrywać dziewczyny, każdy z nas miał jakąś sympatię. Byli i tacy nieszczęśliwie zakochani w największych pięknościach, ale one, siedząc obok szkolnej elity, patrzyły na nich ze wzgardą. Ja zakochany od dwóch miesięcy byłem w zwykłej dziewczynie. Ewa nie chciała się niczym wyróżniać, nie szukała rozgłosu i uznania, których, często narażając swoje dobre imię, szukały jej popularniejsze koleżanki. Ewa miała też bardzo szczególną cechę: wszyscy w jej towarzystwie łagodnieli, sama jej obecność wywoływała życzliwość, nie musiała przy tym nic mówić. Taka dobroduszna, cicha myszka, nie za ładna dla większości a dla mnie najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie. Ucieszyłem się, gdy zajęła miejsce obok mnie, mogliśmy nagadać się do woli. Z każdą godziną jazdy zakochiwałem się w niej coraz bardziej. Mieliśmy podobne poglądy na życie, zainteresowania. Wyczuwałem że i ja budzę w niej sympatię. Jedynym, czego pragnąłem w tej chwili, było to, żeby ta podróż nigdy się nie skończyła. Miejscem w którym mieliśmy noclegi był, podobno wybudowany w XVI wieku, ogromny zamek przerobiony na hotel. Bardzo podobało mi się to miejsce, miało swój szczególny owiany tajemnicą urok. Zauważyłem mnóstwo luksusowych aut zaparkowanych przed zamkiem, co jakiś czas podjeżdżały nowe samochody, z których wychodzili ubrani w kosztowne garnitury mężczyźni oraz ich bardzo atrakcyjne towarzyszki. Nie jestem ekspertem męskiej urody, często nie rozumiem, czym kobiety kierują się mówiąc o jakimś mężczyźnie że jest atrakcyjny. Ale wtedy, gdy im się przyglądałem byłem pewien, że tak powinni wyglądać przystojniacy. Moje odczucia potwierdziły dziewczyny z liceum, które z wypiekami na policzkach, czasami nieprzyzwoicie, komentowały przystojniaków nie zważając na naszą zazdrość. Pewnie przyjechali na jakiś zjazd albo szkolenie, takie miejsce na pewno nie narzeka na brak gości. Pierwszego dnia, po zakwaterowaniu, zjedliśmy kolację i zmęczeni podróżą poszliśmy spać. Nazajutrz, pełni werwy ruszyliśmy najpierw zwiedzać miasteczko w którym mieliśmy hotel, następnie podjechaliśmy autokarem, aby zdobyć jakiś szczyt. Przewodnikiem był jeden z pracowników hotelu. Zauważyłem, że jest tak samo przystojny jak ludzie którzy parkowali przed hotelem. Miał niesamowitą charyzmę i talent do opowiadania. Rzeczywiście pokazał nam przepiękne miejsca. Dziewczyny szalały na jego punkcie. Tylko „moja” Ewa nie widziała w nim nic specjalnego, gdy mówił miała minę wyrażającą niedowierzanie. Dziwne było dla mnie to, że nie zwiedziliśmy żadnego kościoła czy nawet kaplicy, w końcu to też zabytki. Zapytałem naszego przewodnika, dlaczego nie odwiedzamy miejsc sakralnych, które są w większości pięknymi drewnianymi kościółkami. Spojrzał na mnie z pogardą i powiedział tylko że nie warto. Przed samym wieczorem w drodze powrotnej do zamku, omawialiśmy plan na wieczór. Nasza wychowawczyni zorganizowała nam salkę na dyskotekę, mogliśmy się w niej bawić do woli pod jednym warunkiem: zero alkoholu. Wszyscy uśmiechnęliśmy się pobłażliwie, a najrówniejszy nauczyciel, młody facet od WOS-u lekko parsknął śmiechem. Gdy mijaliśmy recepcję, zaważyliśmy że większość gości, ubranych wieczorowo, zależnie od płci, w drogie garnitury lub w piękne powabne sukienki, przechodzi przez wielkie drzwi umieszczone na prawo od wejścia. Zapytałem panią z recepcji, dokąd prowadzi to wejście. Miła recepcjonistka odpowiedziała, że drzwi te prowadzą do podziemi, gdzie urządzono jedną wielką salę bankietowo – konferencyjną. Dzisiaj wieczorem ma się tam odbywać wielki zjazd pracowników pewnej korporacji, która ma swoje filie na całym świecie. No tak, tak się bawią bogacze, przynajmniej gdy my będziemy głośno się zachowywać nie powinno być skarg. Po kolacji zaraz poszliśmy na dyskotekę. Na początku było drętwo, tylko kilka gorącokrwistych dziewczyn tańczyło na środku parkietu. Impreza rozkręciła się dopiero po wypiciu kilku piw, które skrzętnie skryliśmy przed opiekunami. Głównie rozmawiałem z Ewą która nic nie piła, nie chciała też tańczyć, dla tego chcąc głupio wywołać jej zazdrość, mając już lekko w czubie, zatańczyłem z kilkoma dziewczynami. Jedna z nauczycielek przyłapała jednego kolegę z piwem, szybko zorientowała się że nie tylko on pił. Tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu oznajmiła, że z powodu naszej nieodpowiedzialności dyskoteka dobiega końca. Gdy szliśmy do swoich pokoi, w których spaliśmy po 4-5 osób, podszedł do mnie Jarek, można powiedzieć dowódca klasy. Powiedział żebym za godzinę wpadł do jego pokoju, gdzie organizuje imprezkę. Będą wszystkie dziewczyny i wódeczka. Pomyślałem o Ewie, przecież ona nie lubi takich imprez, ale co tam, wódki chętnie się napiję. Cichutko, na samych palcach dotarłem do pokoju Jarka. Impreza była już gotowa, na stoliku stały przekąski, plastikowe kieliszki i alkohol. Wszyscy porozsiadali się gdzie się dało: na kanapach, krzesłach, parapetach, nawet podłodze. Sporo osób stało. Zdziwiłem się, że na końcu kanapy siedziała Ewa. Podszedłem do niej, zapytałem co tu robi, przecież wiadomo że nie lubi takich imprez. Zaczerwieniona odparła że wiedziała o mojej obecności. Poczułem się jak macho, oto ja, wielki Don Juan uwiodłem niewinne dziewczę. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o różnościach w kółku 6 osób. Zdziwiłem się, że Ewa głośno wtrąca swoje celne uwagi do każdego poruszanego przez nas tematu. Na pewno robi to aby mi się przypodobać – pomyślałem. Co jakiś czas odchodziłem od towarzystwa na kieliszek. Gdy jeden z kumpli otwierał już 4 flaszkę, a mi już włączał się helikopter, temat w naszym kółeczku zszedł na sprawy łóżkowe. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, jakie bzdury i kłamstwa zacząłem z siebie wydalać, pamiętam natomiast zawiedziony wyraz twarzy Ewy. Na moje zaczepki w ogóle nie reagowała. Musiała mnie trochę tym zdenerwować, w przypływie złości powiedziałem słowa, które mimo wypitego alkoholu wryły mi się w pamięć jak paskudna blizna. „Co jest Ewka, nigdy nie miałaś chłopa? Jak chcesz to ja mogę być twym pierwszym”, patrząc na nią, zbliżyłem do ust palce ułożone w literę V, przez które w wulgarnym geście pokręciłem językiem. Całe towarzystwo zarechotało tak jakby usłyszało najlepszy dowcip świata. Nie zapomnę też wyrazu twarzy Ewy, kiedy jej wielkie niebieskie oczy w jednej sekundzie zadrgały błyszczącą taflą. Nie zaponę też tego „ooooooo” towarzystwa i znowu jego okropnego śmiechu, gdy Ewa zasłaniając dłońmi twarz wybiegła z pokoju. Wracając chwiejnym krokiem do pokoju, czułem się jak zbity pies. Jezu, co ja narobiłem, proszę Cię zlituj się nade mną. Skrzywdziłem jedyną istotę, za którą oddałbym życie. Boże przynajmniej Ty wybacz mi moje zachowanie, bo wiem że ona mi nigdy nie wybaczy. Pogrążony w rozpaczy na zmianę prosząc Boga o litość i wybaczenie upadłem na łóżko tak jak stałem, w butach i ubraniu. Okręcając się pościelą, przy kręcącym się pokoju i myślach wyraźnie słyszałem głośny śmiech. Okropny diabelski szyderczy rechot, jakby sam szatan cieszył się z kolejnej złowionej duszy. Odpłynąłem. Razem z Ewą, stałem w wejściu do wielkiej, oświetlonej pochodniami sali mogącej pomieścić kort tenisowy. Jej twarz była mokra od łez, chociaż nie zanosiła się płaczem. Natychmiast chciałem ją przepraszać, rzucić się na kolana i błagać o przebaczenie. Zatkała mi usta dłonią, przecząco pokręciła głową. Pchnęła mnie do sali. Bankiet trwał na dobre. Przepiękne kobiety chodziły w wyzywających kreacjach, mężczyźni w różnym wieku rozmawiali paląc cygara. Musiałem być jeszcze nieźle pijany bo miałem zwidy. Na głowach mężczyzn wdziałem wypustki, w zależności od ich wieku krótkie, bądź długie, fantazyjnie skręcone rogi. Kobiety miały krótkie błoniaste skrzydła wychodzące z ich odsłoniętych pleców. Tam gdzie powinien być koniec pleców wychodził im długie ogony, którymi często przytrzymywały sobie drinki. Ewa popchnęła mnie w stronę końca sali, stało tam podwyższenie, na którym ustawiony był stół przygotowany dla ok. 20 osób. Podeszliśmy tam bliżej, tak że można było spokojnie usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają biesiadnicy. Zawładnął mną ogromny strach, ale czując Ewę obok siebie, opanowałem się. U zwieńczenia stołu siedział, jak się mogłem domyślać, najważniejszy gość imprezy. Biła od niego niesamowita groza, mimo że rysy miał spokojne, z jego przepięknego jak z greckiej rzeźby oblicza wypływała niewypowiedziana nienawiść i groźba. Pstryknął palcami, podbiegł do niego nasz przewodnik, tym razem z dwoma małymi wypustkami na głowie. Nalał osobistości wina do wyciągniętego pucharu. Wypił, oblizał wargi, popatrzył na współbiesiadników i głosem delikatnym jak aksamit powiedział: - Witam szanowny zarząd. Rad jestem, że wszyscy zjawiliście się na naszym posiedzeniu. Cieszę się, że nikogo nie zabrakło – uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ciągnął dalej – wiem, że zjawiliście się z szacunku dla mnie. Wszyscy unieśli napełnione kielichy, w niemym toaście wypili zawartość. - Kto zacznie sprawozdanie? – zapytał się swym cudownym głosem, jak dobrze się domyślałem ich zwierzchnik. - Może ja, panie – powiedział atletycznie zbudowany młodzieniec o kobiecych rysach twarzy - Nie wiem czy mnie pamiętasz magnificencjo. „Pan” zmarszczył brwi i rzekł: - Ja wszystkich pamiętam, Samaelu. To, że nie byłem obecny przez kilka tysięcy lat nie oznacza, że straciłem pamięć. Wierz mi, więzienie to najlepsze miejsce do pielęgnowania… pamięci. Samael zbladłszy, odchrząknął i zaczął mówić: - Królu, poczyniliśmy wielkie postępy. Zaraz po twoim uwięzieniu robiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy, aby zniewolić jak największą ilość dusz. Teraz stoimy prawie u apogeum naszych wpływów. Nie ma na świecie miejsca które było by wolne od naszych wtyczek. Nie pominąwszy nawet przybytków wroga. Ale może od początku, Belialu? Starzec, którego spokojnie mógłbym nazwać rzymskim filozofem z podręczników od historii rzekł - Mój panie, jak dobrze wiesz, odpowiadam za wojny. Doprowadziłem do wielu konfliktów. Od zarania dziejów podburzam ludy przeciwko sobie. Kiedy wrócisz do naszego królestwa zobaczysz ilu zwerbowałem zbrodniarzy. Ostania wojna, która ogarnęła niemal cały świat pochłonęła niesamowitą ilość ofiar. Następną wojnę, którą szykuję ogarnie już każde państwo, nawet sobie nie wyobra... – grecki filozof urwał w pół słowa widząc ściągniętą gniewem twarz swojego „pana”. - Stary głupcze, co mi po tych wojnach, czy zastanawiałeś się ilu dusz, które mogły potencjalnie zasilić moją siedzibę, powędrowało w przeciwną stronę? Co mi po tylu zabitych? Nie wiesz, że zdecydowana większość z nich w chwili śmierci była niewinna? Jak już wzbudzasz wojny to postaraj się, aby to były tylko małe konflikty religijne, wtedy najwięcej ludzi ulega nienawiści!! – widząc że podwładny kuli się ze strachu, odsapnął i dokończył łagodnie – no nic to, przynajmniej piekło zasili się o kilku bezwartościowych grzeszników, na przykład ten śmieszny Austryjak, o którym opowiadano mi dzisiaj rano w drodze do tego miejsca, jak mu tam… - Adolf Hitler panie, umarł w mękach na kiłę w Argentynie – powiedział jeden z uczestników zgromadzenia. „Pan” spojrzał na osobę która udzieliła odpowiedzi. - No proszę, Pajmon. Co masz do powiedzenia? Jeśli ktoś z obecnych był odrażający pod względem urody to właśnie on. Patrząc na jego twarz przychodziło mi tylko jedno skojarzenie do głowy: zwłoki w prosektorium. Nazwany Pajmonem zaczął mówić: - Jak dobrze wiesz królu ja odpowiadam za choroby. Myślę, że chorób jest już dość. Ostatnia śmiertelna choroba, do której stworzenia natchnąłem pewnego naukowca powstała jakieś 50 lat temu. Niestety, ludzcy uzdrowiciele odkryli w jaki sposób choroba się rozprzestrzenia, konsekwencją tego jest mniejszy poziom cudzołóstwa. Generalnie ludzie stali się bardzo ostrożni i jeśli już reagują na moje podszepty, to trzymają wynalezione przez siebie zarazki szczelnie zamknięte. „Pan” zamyślił się na chwilę, przebierając palcami po blacie stołu odrzekł: - Taaak. Wiesz, że istnieje taki pogląd, że to nasz wróg poddaje ludzi próbom zsyłając na nich choroby? Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej szeptałeś im żeby w swoim cierpieniu „go” przeklęli? Trup z prosektorium pokiwał głową. - Kto jeszcze? Może ty Balamie. Mężczyzna, wypisz wymaluj dobroduszny proboszcz z małej parafii, skłonił się i odpowiedział śmiało: - Panie, mniej więcej tysiąc lat temu doprowadziłem do podziału ziemskiego bastionu wroga na dwa obozy. Nie uwierzysz, panie, jak przez swoją pychę te marionetki mogą się pokłócić o byle co. „Pan” tym razem zadowolony odpowiedział: - Wyobraź sobie, że uwierzę – uśmiechając się szeroko dopowiedział – diabeł zawsze tkwi w szczegółach. Marau? Wszyscy zwrócili swe spojrzenia na osobę, która w moich oczach zrobiłaby karierę jako amant, oczywiście gdyby nie rogi. - Panie, wieki badań doprowadziły mnie do stwierdzenia, że nienasycone ludzkie ego jest kluczem do zniewolenia ludzi. – pan z zaciekawieniem uniósł brwi, Marau kontynuował – pieniądz wymyślony przez Mamona – tutaj ukłonił się w stronę obleczonego złotem młodzieńca – jest wspaniałym wynalazkiem. Uruchomił on lawinę ludzkiej zawiści, a to tylko jedna z jego zalet. Z całym szacunkiem do wynalazcy, ale myślę, że nawet on nie domyślał się jakie korzystne konsekwencje wywołał dla nas pieniądz. Stał się on najważniejszy w ludzkiej społeczności, wszystko jest mu podporządkowane. Zastępuje już nawet twojego największego wroga. Ja podsunąłem ludziom jeszcze więcej: pęd ku materializmowi. Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak mocno ludzie pożądają teraz rzeczy materialnych. Jak ci się podobało auto? Swoją drogą wspaniałe urządzenie, które doprowadziło już do tylu druzgocących ludzkich dramatów? Dla ciebie, panie, to na pewno bezwartościowa rzecz, a oni podporządkowują sobie całe życie żeby mieć taki przedmiot i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy. Generalnie cały świat ogarnął tylko jeden cel: mieć jak najwięcej za wszelką cenę, nawet własnej duszy. Tak jest panie, ich ego które nie pozwala im, aby któryś z nich był wyższy stanem od drugiego wpycha ich prosto w nasze ręce. „Pan” z uznaniem pokiwał głową. - Jest lepiej niż myślałem. Czy może być jeszcze lepiej? Jezebel? Jedyna kobieta wśród siedzących przy stole, mogłaby spokojne grać gwiazdę porno, uśmiechnęła się bezpruderyjnie: - Największy panie… jeśli chodzi o sprawy cielesne to jest coraz lepiej. Upadek obyczajów jest coraz większy. Dzięki rozwojowi przemysłu – tutaj skinęła głową w stronę przedmówcy – mogę być wszędzie. Wynalazek nazwany telewizją jest już w każdej społeczności, a w zanadrzu mam jeszcze lepszą broń, którą rozszerzam na coraz to większą powierzchnię świata – tak zwany Internet. Dzięki tym dwóm wynalazkom mój wizerunek jest ogólnie dostępny, przez co grzech nieczystości nie jest już tematem tabu. Wyobraź sobie panie, że przed paroma godzinami w tym miejscu wyśmiano pewną dziewczynę tylko, dlatego że w wieku 17 lat jest dziewicą. – gdy usłyszałem te słowa serce o mało mi nie pękło, nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć na Ewę. Kobieta nazwana Jezebel nagle spojrzała w naszą stronę. Ewa szybko złapała mnie za przegub ręki. Gwiazda porno potrząsnęła zdziwiona głową, tak jakby coś się jej przywidziało i dokończyła wypowiedź – pysznie, prawda mój panie? Jeszcze 40 lat temu dziewictwo u panienek było powodem do dumy i oznaką mądrości, a dzisiaj już 12 letnie dziewczynki myślą o utracie wianuszka. Ludzie dążą tylko do przyjemności, dewiacje i zboczenia kwitną w najlepsze, a jeśli cierpią to sami sobie skracają męki, więc morderców i samobójców nie brakuje. I to wszystko w majestacie ziemskiego prawa. Nad innymi uciechami cielesnymi nie ma co się rozwodzić. Uzależnienia, obżarstwo i pijaństwo szerzą się jak nigdy. Widać było, że raport upadłej niewiasty bardzo ucieszył „pana”. Popatrzył z zadowoleniem na swój zarząd. Energicznie wypił świeżo napełniony puchar, wyglądało na to, że już ma zamiar wstać od stołu, gdy odezwał się najmłodszy, sądząc po długości rogów, członek rady: – To jeszcze nie wszystko panie, pozwól mi się wypowiedzieć – „pan” zdziwiony najpierw spojrzał na niego a potem pytająco na Samaela. Ten nieco zmieszany odparł: – To jest Razjel, mój panie – Kolejny raz podczas trwania tej rozmowy twarz głównego gościa ściągnęła się gniewem: - Wiem idioto. Co z ciebie za sekretarz mojego królestwa skoro nie powiedziałeś mi na początku, że dowódca wywiadu ma mi coś do powiedzenia. Chcieliście mnie najpierw zwieść tymi swoimi rewelacjami, ułagodzić mnie, a teraz pewnie wyskoczycie z jakąś super nowiną!! Widząc, że Razjel trzęsie się jak w febrze, „pan” spróbował się opanować: - Mów Razjelu, i niczego nie próbuj przede mną ukryć. Dowódca wywiadu, głośno wciągnął powietrze i prawie jednym tchem wyrzucił: - Podejrzewamy że pojawił się nowy rodzaj wroga. „Pan”, już spokojny na zewnątrz, podparł głowę na rękach i oczyma dał znać, aby kontynuować raport. - To znaczy… chyba nowy… nie mamy pewności. Uproszczając, mógł istnieć od zawsze lub pojawił się od nie dawna. To by tłumaczyło nagłe odwrócenie się od nas najcięższych grzeszników, po prostu znikają z naszych rejestrów, ostatnio jakby było więcej takich odwróceń. Co najważniejsze znikają tylko liczby porządkowe. Na przykład wczoraj było w danym rejonie 500 zatraconych dusz, a po kilku latach jest ich nie całe 400. Co dziwne nikt z naszej administracji nie pamięta danych tych osób. Nie jest to na pewno robota żołnierzy wroga, sprawdziliśmy to. To jest dość… skomplikowane. Nic nie wiemy do końca. Daliśmy temu wrogowi roboczą nazwę „ludzki anioł”. Kolejny raz tego wieczoru przewodniczącego zarządu ogarnął gniew, wysyczał przez zaciśnięte szczęki: - Nie wiem, czy przez własna głupotę czy przez strach, a może dlatego że zgłupiałeś ze strachu zapomniałeś, że odkąd pewien osobnik na M przerwał moją słuszną wojnę, mam alergię na pewne słowo zaczynające się na A. Radzę ci nie zapinaj o tym. I co to ma być to ludzkie… coś? Dowódca wywiadu, już teraz w pełnym delirium starał się kontynuować: - Jak już mówiłem… nie wiemy do końca. Wiemy tylko, że to bardzo pobo… ludzie silnej wiary. Co więcej otaczają się swoją wiarą jak wielkim nimbem wciągając pod niego nawet największych zbrodniarzy. Prawdopodobnie są dla nas nie widoczni… nawet teraz może tu się znajdować jeden lub więcej ludzkich an…. tego czegoś. Nie wiemy nawet czy te istoty są świadome swoich wpływów. Nawet dzisiaj każde z nas mogło go zobaczyć w materialnym świecie, ale dla nas wyglądałby jak zwykły człowiek. Ja osobiście uważam, że to jest odpowiedź naszego wroga na nasze zabiegi. Wy…wybacz mi panie to, co powiem, ale on, zawsze stosował bardzo subtelne… sposoby. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że my stosując nasze metody jesteśmy widoczni.. śmiem nawet twierdzić, że jednym z naszych sukcesów jest to że prawie nikt w ciebie nie wierzy, panie. „Pan”, już nieco ze zrezygnowany, marszcząc swoją piękną twarz odpowiedział: - Razjelu, obaj wiemy, że często naginamy reguły, czy tak trudno wytropić kilku ludzi i pozbyć się ich? Trudno niech idą tam skąd przyszli. Dowódca wywiadu ze zmartwioną miną odpowiedział: - Nie stwierdziliśmy żadnego konkretnego przypadku. Możemy wybrać jakąś grupę, ale nadal to będzie jak strzelanie w stado śledzi na pełnym morzu. Nie wiemy ile może ich być, sto, tysiąc, milion? Przewodniczący rady zamyślił się. Klaszcząc w dłonie z zadowoloną miną powiedział: - Trzeba zrobić tak. Jeśli jakiś grzesznik nagle zniknie z naszych rejestrów dokładnie badamy sprawę. Przypadki interwencji żołnierzy wroga i jego samego automatycznie odrzucamy. Osobiście uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe, aby jedno takie obrzydlistwo mogło nam odbierać jakąkolwiek ilość dusz. A może dzisiaj przypominacie sobie jakieś dziwne zdarzenie? Ewa, przytuliła się do mnie mocno. Kobieta nazywana Jezebel otworzyła usta, zmarszczyła czoło, przez chwilę usilnie nad czymś myślała, ewidentnie próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć. „Pan” popatrzył na swoją radę, zawiesił wzrok na swojej kusicielce, ale ta ze zrezygnowaną miną przecząco pokręciła głową. Przewodniczący wstał, tak samo jak reszta. Lekko opierając się rękoma o blat stołu powiedział do zebranych: - Dzisiejsza wiadomość wywiadu bardzo mnie zasmuciła. Oznacza ona, że nie odbiorę mojemu wrogowi całego jego ukochanego skarbu, jak mogę tego dokonać skoro okazuje się, że nawet ja nie mogę wejrzeć w dusze i umysły tych tworów i nawracanych przez nich grzeszników? Gdy myślę o tym ogarnia mnie wściekłość a wy najlepiej wiecie, co to dla was oznacza. Stańcie na wyżynach swoich talentów i sprowadźcie mi chociaż jednego takiego ludzkiego pomiota o którym mówił Razjel. Jeśli to są ludzie, to na pewno można ich zranić, jeśli nie fizycznie to psychicznie. Po za tym zawsze możemy liczyć na ludzką podłość, może jednak któryś z ludzi dokona cudu i wyda nam jedno takie stworzenie? - Po tych słowach poczułem ogromne wyrzuty sumienia - Dla tego, kto tego dokona czeka wielka nagroda. Obiecuję wam, że żadne wrogie fortele nie odbiorą mi tego, co słusznie mi się należy - zemsty. A jeśli nawet wam się nie uda, to jestem jeszcze ja. Odnowiony, w nowym milenium. Po tylu tysiącach lat w więzieniu mam ogromny apetyt. Już teraz czuję jak zwerbowane przez was duszę wzmacniają mnie z każdą sekundą, a co by było gdybym pożarł duszę takiego dziwoląga? – oblizał się jęzorem długim na ludzką dłoń, obrzydliwe zamlaskał – mówię wam dokonam tego!! Bo ja jestem upadły, Lucyfer, król piekieł i pan tego świata!! A teraz bawmy się… już ja rozkręcę tę karuzelę. Kończąc swą tyradę, parsknął, po czym zaczął śmiać się na całego. Jego śmiech stawał się, co raz bardziej obłąkańczy, dźwięczący w głowie. Nikt oprócz niego nawet się nie zaśmiał. Byłem pewien że wszyscy którzy uczestniczyli w tym posiedzeniu, byli czystym złem, ale patrząc na ich oblicza, na ich sztuczne wymuszone uśmiechy, doszedłem do wniosku, że tak jak ja, woleliby aby ich „pan” nigdy nie opuścił swojego więzienia. Jego gromki rechot coraz bardziej świergotał mi w głowie. Poczułem uścisk dłoni Ewy. Otworzyłem oczy, śmiech umilkł jak nożem uciął, pozostało po nim tylko gasnące echo w mojej głowie. Najgorsze przebudzenie w moim życiu. Nie wiem co było bardziej nieznośne, niemiłosierny kac miażdżący moje skronie czy wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru. Gdy momentalnie przypomniałem sobie jak potraktowałem Ewę, z jękiem skuliłem się jak embrion. Co to był za sen? Niejasno czułem że jest on dla mnie pełen nadziei, ale i zagrożenia. Ale dla kogo? W tym śnie na pewno była Ewa. Czując napływającą panikę uświadomiłem sobie, że to ona jest zagrożona. Te stwory, jestem pewien że chciały ją skrzywdzić, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogły. Wiedziałem że muszę coś zrobić, powiedzieć jej o tych odczuciach, chociażbym miał przed nią wyjść na wariata. Na śniadanie wypiłem tylko kilka łyków herbaty, o jajecznicy nie mogło być mowy. Widziałem Ewę, przy jej stoliku siedziało jeszcze 7 osób. Spokojnie jadła śniadanie. Jak zwykle zarażała swoją łagodnością innych, nikt nie robił sobie żartów z jej wczorajszego zachowania. Kiedy nasza wychowawczyni, powiedziała że zaraz po śniadaniu wychodzimy, ja i jeszcze kilku kolegów podeszliśmy do niej, zakłopotani prosiliśmy, abyśmy mogli zostać w pokojach. Pani popatrzyła na nas z politowaniem. Zasłaniając nos dłonią powiedziała: - Chłopcy, kiedy wy w końcu dorośniecie. W przyszłym roku podchodzicie do egzaminu dojrzałości a wy zachowujecie się jak dzieci – spojrzała na mnie – ty Tomku, zawiodłeś mnie najbardziej. Jesteś takim wartościowym człowiekiem, naprawdę możesz być kimś a na razie jesteś na najlepszej drodze aby stoczyć się na samo dno. Świetnie, kolejny powód do dumy, to już druga osoba którą zawiodłem na całej linii w przeciągu 24 godzin. Ostatecznie pozwolono pozostać nam w pokojach. Kiedy po południu mój żołądek zaczął już normalnie funkcjonować, postanowiłem przejść się po parku otaczającym zamek. Chodziłem alejkami nie mogąc się pozbyć napływu czarnych myśli. Stała oparta o niski murek, poznałem ją od razu. Nie widziałem twarzy, bo stała plecami przy końcu dróżki, ale wiedziałem, że to ona. Zastanowiłem się czy w ogóle do niej podchodzić, po tym co zrobiłem na pewno nie mam u niej szans. Gdy już postanowiłem odejść, wspomnienie dzisiejszego snu zatrzymało mnie w miejscu. Nagle uzmysłowiłem sobie, że jeśli teraz odejdę, nie będzie już dla mnie nadziei, stracę coś więcej niż sens życia, musiałem się przełamać i uratować siebie. Kiedy byłem już blisko, usłyszawszy moje kroki odwróciła się, smutek wypisany na jej twarzy i ruch świadczący o tym, że chce uciec przed rozmową ze mną, podciął mi kolana. W ostatniej chwili rozmyśliła się, patrzyła prosto w moje oczy. Jej buzia oprócz smutku niczego nie zdradzała, wolałbym już żeby była na mnie zła, wywrzeszczała, jaki jestem beznadziejnym idiotą. Nie wiedziałem jak zacząć rozmowę. Po kilkunastu sekundach powiedziałem to, co pierwsze przyszło mi do głowy: - Czemu nie jesteś na wycieczce? Ewa, opuszczając głowę odpowiedziała cicho: - Powiedziałam, że boli mnie brzuch. - Naprawdę? Przecież nikt się nie zatruł tutejszym jedzeniem. Teraz spojrzała na mnie z wyrzutem. - Zatrucie pokarmowe to nie jedyny powód bólu brzucha. Może nim być też zdenerwowanie, zwłaszcza, jeśli powodem zdenerwowania jest obawa o swój i czyjś los. Mówiąc ostatnie słowa głos jej się załamał, była bliska płaczu. - Słuchaj Ewa, dzisiaj miałem bardzo dziwny sen. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, ale na pewno pamiętam ciebie. Uznaj mnie za szaleńca, ale wiem, że jeśli dzisiaj z tobą nie porozmawiam… jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, może spotkać cię ogromna krzywda. Ewa, ocierając oczy rękawem bluzy, przełknęła ślinę i drżącym głosem powiedziała - Słuchaj Tomek, czasami kiedy widzę, że jakaś osoba postępuje niewłaściwie, kiedy rani innych, zaczynam o niej intensywnie myśleć. Wtedy najczęściej mam bardzo dziwne sny. Widzę w nich okropne sceny i okropne stworzenia. Nie wiem dlaczego. Jedno wiem na pewno, chociaż wygląd i mowa tych stworzeń jest okropna to wcale się ich nie boję, jestem dla nich jakby niewidoczna. Po tych snach wiem jak pomagać ludziom, którzy postępują źle, zdarza się też że sami, bez moich słów porzucają swe złe „ja”. Uwierz mi, pomogłam już wielu, chociaż nie wszystkim, niektórzy byli bardzo oporni. Stałem jak urzeczony, nie śmiejąc się jej przerwać, wiedziałem, że zaraz zdarzy się coś cudownego lub coś niesamowicie złego. Ewa kontynuowała - Wczoraj wieczorem bardzo mnie zraniłeś. Może każda inna dziewczyna puściłaby te słowa mimo uszu, lub by cię wyśmiała. Ale ja nie jestem każdą, jestem bardzo wrażliwa na krzywdzące słowa osób, które… kocham. Teraz ja byłem bliski płaczu, zarówno z powodu poczucia winy jak i szczęścia. - Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Myślę, że nie jest z tobą dobrze, wiem że potrafisz bronić swoich wartości, że robisz to z wielkim zapałem i wiarą, ale od wczoraj twoja postawa przeczy temu, co zazwyczaj broniłeś. Być może to wpływ tego miejsca, lub ludzi, z którymi ostatnio miałeś styczność. Dzisiaj w nocy pierwszy raz w życiu odczułam strach. Kiedy zalewając łzami poduszkę śniłam kolejny koszmar, byłam pewna że te stwory są silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, a nawet że przez jedną małą chwilę mnie widzą. Wtedy pomyślałam o tobie. Czując twoją bliskość znów poczułam się bezpiecznie. Zrobiła krok w moją stronę: - Przysięgam ci, że mogę cię uratować, mogę cię obronić przed czarną rozpaczą która może cię pochłonąć, potępić na zawsze. Boję się tylko jednego, że znów mnie skrzywdzisz. Jestem pewna, że jeśli znów to zrobisz, poddam się, nie wystarczy mi sił i nieczyste moce z moich snów na pewno mnie zobaczą, a wtedy na pewno stanie się coś niewypowiedziane złego. Musisz mi przyrzec, że już nigdy mnie nie zranisz, że już zawsze będziesz przy mnie. Inaczej oboje będziemy zgubieni. Musisz podjąć decyzję. Teraz. Zastanawiałem się tylko ułamek sekundy, mógłbym przysiąc, że na mgnienie chwili ziemia zatrzęsła się pod moimi stopami, a w głowie usłyszałem cichutki potępieńczy skowyt, ten okropny skrzek tysiąca gardeł wyrażał tylko jedno: wielki zawód. Wziąwszy Ewę w ramiona, uroczyście złożyłem przysięgę złożoną ze słów, które płynęły prosto z dna mojej duszy: -Przysięgam ci, że nigdy nie skrzywdzę cię nawet myślą. Zawsze będę przy tobie. Obiecuję ci też, że nikt, nieważne czy z tego czy z innego świata nie podniesie na ciebie ręki, obronię cię przed każdym zagrożeniem. Kocham cię z całego serca. Kiedy staliśmy tak wtuleni w siebie, poczułem że coś niedobrego, co tkwiło we mnie od jakiegoś czasu, ulotniło się raz na zawsze. Stojąc przy murku, na końcu parkowej dróżki, całując Ewę w czoło uświadomiłem sobie jeszcze jedno: w swoich objęciach nie trzymałem tylko swojej przyjaciółki, powierniczki i jedynej miłości. Oto trzymam w objęciach swoje zbawienie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie